Pushing Nemu
by slinky8
Summary: After running away, Nemu meets the man of her dreams,But after something happens with her father, will she come back? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Away we go

**_DONT OWN BLEACH! Please review_**

* * *

><p>Mayuri at the desk, eyes filled with hatred. His daughter, Nemu, sat in front of his disapproving gaze, crying. The distance between them was almost nothing; the only thing that dared to get between them was air that franticly tried to escape the feud about to happen. Hands wildly taped the desk filed with holes from his tapping from previous days. Today, he had a good reason to beat his desk to shreds.. This time, he had a good reason to worry. His daughter had just something that could kill her...<p>

"Nemu, are you trying to be stupid? I wonder if you really this dumb. Even if you could leave I doubt any one would take care of you."Mayuri sneered. This girl was extremely naïve. She may be weak, but even she was incredibly strong and smart. She knew of plenty intelligence that could be used against soul society, making her a weapon no one suspected but captains and companions.

"Well I'm not spending any more time with you! All you do is ruin my life!"She yelled back at him.

"Do you realize how much you have ruined my life just being alive, brat?"He shouted back."Look at your hands Nemu! Do you understand that those things you put in your hands are not only making me look bad as a father, but a bad captain! These little stunts you pull get me in trouble!" He shouted, pointing toward Nemu's recently bandaged hands. It was stained with an amaranth red, leaking through the white wrap.

Nemu wasn't listening. Again, she was fiddling with her bandages. The blade inside her skin was constantly moving under her skin**. **Even with the sheet of metal protecting her skin, it was still she had to put up with would defeat the purpose to take it out.

"Are you even listening?" shouted she still wasn't paying attention, he turned around and left the office, muttering," kids..."

* * *

><p>Nemu stood at the window still, ready to jump. Mayuri was asleep. No one would notice she was gone.<p>

Shadowy figures swam around the streets below her, causing trouble and making money. Everything was quiet expect the head captains snoring. The suns new arrival unto the world caused the blurry shadows to disappear, signaling Nemu that it was time to go.


	2. Through the forest

I do not own a thing. Tragic, really.

Nemu had officially learned the lesson that all run awayers learned there first night. If running away, the forest was the hardest place to sleep. Not only did the sounds make it impossible to sleep, but she had been attacked by bears (twice), had her entire food supply stolen, and she had spent a long, hard, night trying to think of how to apologize to Mayuri. Things hadn't been that bad though. She had met someone in the forest…

_-flashback-_

"Come back here!" Nemu screamed, running through the ever spinney shrubs that hung to her clothing, flying through the woods. That _thing _had just taken everything! She wouldn't last a minute without it. "Give it back you pest!" The animal turned around, revealing its identity,fuzzy hair suronded its face, buck teeth in its mouth.

"You!" she cried, "you're the one who bit me, aren't you?"

The squirrel, high on a branch, gave a high pitch call. A squirrelly grin emerged on its face, chuckling. This squirrel had bitten her, taken her things, and made her dash through the forest, and then had the nerve to laugh? nemu smlied. somebody was about to **_die._**

Nemu froze suddenly, aware that something, maybe her next meal, was behind her. She had a good understanding of animal attack patterns, so it shouldn't be too hard. She just needed to crouch low, and wait for the animal to attack first. It would most likely-

"Don't move!"Screamed a voice behind her. A sharp metal was pushed against her neck drawing blood. "Listen," said the male voice behind her "I don't want to hurt you. A bloody mess could be avoided if you just answer a question for me. Are you going to oblige or do I have to kill you?"

Nemu cursed. Kurotsuchi Nemu, an assistant captain of the twelfth company, daughter of a great scientist had just been captured. And now she had to cooperate?

Yet in times like this, rebellion is not an option. She might as well let him have whatever he wanted. Her tense body softened a little, like a rock into play- dough. "I'll oblige gladly. Whatever you desire." She smiled sarcastically.

"Great!"The orange headed boy grinned, removing the knife from her neck "I really didn't wan to kill anyone. Do you know where Rukia Kuchiki is?"

* * *

><p>please review.<p>

Did you know your more likely to be eaten by a loin after a full moon?


	3. talking with the insane

_**Don't own it**_

"Rukia?" she asked back. There was no way he would be able to go see her, especially if he had to threaten his way just to get answers. "You might as well give up. I hope you didn't promise to get her out of here alive; her exactions in a few days."

His eyes widened as if she had just told him he won the lottery, but she had spent it in gambling debts. He grabbed her shoulders, afraid of wait he just heard. "Are you sure!"He asked

Nemu didn't even answer his question. She simply said "if you don't get your hands off me," she said in a monotone whisper "I will scream for hours. And if you try to shut me up, I will call my father, and he will beat you to a crying pulp."

He didn't even let go "Who's your father? I really doubt he will mind you telling me something so simple." he smiled, ignoring her request.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi , part of the 13 Companies. Don't know who you are, but you're only a push over compared to him, so you better put me down."

"Does he know who Byakuya Kuchiki is?"

"Sssuuurrree." Who didn't know that name?

"Hey, if this Mayuri guy's daughter went missing, would this character Byakuya Kuchiki help find her?'

"Of course! I'm an assistant captain! Our relationship is as great as it's ever going to get!"

*(they had never talked)*

"You mean boyfriend- girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE! DID YOU JUST HEAR ME! OUR RELASONSHIP IS WON-DER-OUS!"Nemu yelled, getting fed up with the boy.

"That's great" he said before briskly rolling his hands down her neck, knocking her out. He picked her up and put her on his back and then ran away.

-888*****-888*****-

Dear Mr. Kurotsuchi,

I have you daughter. She really wants to go home. She will leave unharmed at 7:47 on Tuesday if a fight to the death with Byakuya is arranged in front of the western forest. If I win I get Rukia. If he wins, he can kill me and taken Nemu backi look forward to letting this screaming girl out of my hideout.

Ichigo.


	4. living a life

I DON'T OWN NOTHING MAN

"Excuse me; could you bring me another drink?"Nemu smiled, politely holding up her drink for Ichigo. The boy hurried to her side, afraid of what would happen if he didn't run fast enough. He grumbled to his self as Rukia raised her drink up as well.

+Flashback+

"Hello." a figure of white but black heart appeared form the darkness of his kitchen, and orange in his mouth, a body in his hands.

"Ahh!"Ichigo screamed as Byakuya appeared in front of him, a sleeping Rukia in his hands.

She looked terrible. Obviously, there jails must have not paid any attention to her state. Her frail eyes could barely open, and he wasn't very sure if she was alive.

"Take care of her" he slowly released her troubled body from his crying hands, as if he was passing on his burden to a teenager who was still learning how to handle his own burdens.

He reached down and white ghost gave his sister a last peck on the cheek his eyes were soft and milky, pain rolling throughout then as if in a washing machine.

Then he was gone.

+End of flashback+

Since then he had been reduced to waiter. Nemu greatly enjoyed this part, forcing him to do what she wanted without threatening. Strangely, Nemu had showed no signs of wanting to go back. The subject had been left alone due to the fact that she cried every time soul society was brought up.

But that didn't really matter right? Ichigo had a family, one better than his old one. Rukia was getting better, and a little birdie told him Byakuya escaped the death penalty. I didn't matter what happened with Nemu, she was just an extra burden.

Right?


End file.
